


Carrying The Future

by megsblackfire



Series: Of Cats and Dogs and Lovers [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO Dynamics sort of, Gabriel is a Rottie, Gabriel is supportive, Hiding a pregnancy, Jack is a tuxedo domestic shorthair, Jack is panicked and scared, M/M, Mpreg, animal features not furries, early years of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jack Morrison has a secret, one he's afraid of telling anyone, including his mate. He's scared of what the UN will do if they find out. He's scared he'll lose everything. So he has to stay quiet or his secret will never have a future. He knows he can't keep it a secret forever, but he can hide for as long as he needs to. He won't let anyone come between him and the only means he has of defending his future.





	Carrying The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I caved. I wrote a sequel. And have other ideas cooking on the back-burner waiting to take form. Someone help me.

‘Just don’t look down,’ Jack told himself as he stepped into the hot shower spray and started cleaning himself. ‘Don’t look down.’

But his eyes were drawn downwards regardless of his feeble mental protests. They were drawn to the soft white fur of his belly, to the swelling teats just barely poking out of the fur, and the swell of his stomach. Pregnant. Jack was pregnant with his and Gabriel’s pups or kittens and he was terrified out of his mind.

Not only was his mate of _one year_ not on base, but he wasn’t due back for another month. Jack was all alone to deal with the growing horror of trying to hide a pregnant kitty belly under his uniform. It wasn’t working and he knew that if he did anything to alter the uniform, everyone would know. It was bad enough that Ana was already starting to call him out on his eating habits.

“An extra portion of salmon, Jack?” she would ask when he had only a few extra mouthfuls of cream of salmon on his plate. “Extra gravy on your extra potatoes?” was the other question usually levelled his way.

He was literally only getting an extra half-scoop of everything and Ana was calling him out on it. He couldn’t even go to Angela about it; she wouldn’t understand his fear and would tell him that he was panicking for nothing. But he wasn’t; he was lucky enough to have the position of Strike Commander. If they, anyone, found out he was carrying cubs, he would lose it all. They would let a Molly lead, but they’d never let a Queen.

But he did love them, his little jellybeans. He ran a hand over his stomach, shivering a little as his teats reminded him how sensitive they were. They were his and Gabriel’s babies, the perfect blend of their genetics and would never have to fear a thing. He just wished his timing could have been better.

“Daddy loves you,” he soothed as he started cleaning himself. “Daddy’s just really scared about what everyone is going to do to him when they find out about you. I want to give you the best start and I’m scared they’ll take that from me.”

He flicked his tail as he cleaned himself, chewing on his lip. He was so worried about everything. Someone finding out before he told Gabriel, Gabriel finding out at all, Ana hauling him off to Angela’s medical bay to get weighed because he was “stuffing his face”, or having the UN remove him from his position and force him into retirement to care for his litter.

He wasn’t broken; he could still do his job. Sure, he’d have to take maternity leave to actually give birth, but that wouldn’t be until much, much later. And he could sit at a desk while his cubs nursed; he could fashion a sling for them just fine. He knew that and they knew that, but the UN would still force him out of his position for daring to get pregnant.

No, no one could know. Ever. His father would kill him for hiding this from him. Gabriel’s mother and his sisters would kill him. So many people would be pissed off at him and many would claim that he was putting his career first, but if he didn’t have his job, his kids wouldn’t have a future!

He nodded as he finished cleaning himself off and stepped out of the shower. He towelled himself off, humming softly as he ruffled his hair and belly fur. He flicked his tail before he set the towel back on the rack and headed for his bed. He crawled into bed and curled up, purring as he nosed his belly. He ran his tongue slowly over the fur, impatient to feel his babies move. That wouldn’t be for another few months, but damn it, he wanted to know that they were alive in there.

His ear perked up as he heard footsteps outside. He heard feet shuffle and then a soft curse. He inhaled sharply, eyes going wide as he realized who it was.

Gabriel had come back to base early.

He let out a soft whine before he started to scramble out of bed, looking for a long nightshirt to hide his belly. He yanked one down over his head just as the door to the apartment opened. Jack flicked his tail nervously as he headed for the front of the apartment, hoping that the shirt was billowy enough to hide his pregnant belly.

“Oh, sorry; did I wake you?” Gabriel asked as he dropped his duffle bag on the floor.

“No, just getting to bed,” Jack smiled as he walked over and kissed his Rottie’s lips. “Everything go okay?”

“Yes,” Gabriel kissed him and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist. “Mmm, but I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Jack smiled as he pressed in close.

His tail flicked slowly as he took in Gabriel’s scent. It was warm and strong, promising protection and adoration to the ones he loved. He pushed his nose into Gabriel’s throat, smiling as Gabriel rubbed his cheek against his head.

“You smell…different,” Gabriel murmured. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Better, now that you’re here,” Jack said as he took Gabriel’s hand. “Come on. You must be tired. Let’s get you to bed.”

Gabriel chuckled as Jack dragged him towards the bedroom. He nuzzled at Jack’s ears, sighing happily as he pressed in against Jack’s back. Jack laughed as he turned to start peeling him out of his clothing, sharing quick, chaste kisses. Gabriel tried to pull Jack’s nightshirt up, but he backed away.

“I’m not looking for that, Gabe,” he teased.

“Mmm, I’ve been away for two months,” Gabriel smirked. “Forgive a dog for thinking his mate wanted to ride his big cock.”

Jack blushed in spite of himself and laughed. “Gabriel Reyes, you really think I only missed you for your cock?” he demanded playfully.

“Mmm, maybe,” Gabriel smirked as he tugged the bottom of Jack’s nightshirt up. “It’s not like you to wear a nightie like this. You not feeling good?”

“Well, I couldn’t find anything else,” Jack shrugged. “It really that big a deal?”

“Well, no,” Gabriel frowned. “You’re being really evasive, Jack. Did you put weight on and are embarrassed to let me see? You know I don’t care about that shit; our weight’s always fluctuating because of the chemicals in us.”

That was the best out he had ever heard in his life. He was taking it and he wasn’t looking back. Jack folded his ears back and shifted miserably from one foot to another.

“Did Ana tell you?” he asked softly.

“She said you’ve been eating more than usual,” Gabriel said as he cupped Jack’s cheek. “I don’t care if you put on a little weight, Jack. It just means there’s more of you to love for a short while before your body inevitably eats it all.”

Jack let out a snort of laughter and turned around, pulling his nightshirt off. “Sure, you loser,” he teased as he climbed into bed, keeping his back to Gabriel.

Gabriel climbed in behind him and pressed in close. He kissed down over Jack’s shoulder, sighing happily as his arms wrapped around Jack’s waist. The back of one hand brushed up into Jack’s soft belly fur and he did his best to keep his breathing even. Gabriel’s hand retreated without a hitch; he clearly thought the little bump was just fat from weight gain.

“Aw, it’s so cute,” Gabriel teased. “My pretty little Golden Boy’s getting a beer belly.”

“Fuck off,” Jack laughed.

“My little puffball,” Gabriel teased as he nuzzled Jack’s neck. “All roly-poly for me.”

Jack laughed as Gabriel’s hand rolled up into his belly fur again. His warm fingers played over the nipples hidden under the fur and Jack let out a soft groan of pleasure. Yes, he’d missed those nice warm hands all over his teats. Throw in the fact that they were swollen and sensitive now and Gabriel’s teasing hands were heaven.

Except, Jack realized after a few moments, Gabriel’s hands weren’t moving. He let out a soft mew, rolling back into Gabriel’s chest.

“Gabe?” he asked.

“Jack, these are swollen,” Gabriel said.

“No they aren’t,” Jack shifted. “It’s just fat. I put on so much weight….”

“Jack,” Gabriel rolled over him and gently pushed him down into the bed. “Stop dodging the issue. What’s wrong?”

Jack bit his lip and looked away. Gabriel wasn’t cheating yet; his face was still that of a concerned mate and not the pitiful kicked-puppy look that he used to get what he wanted. He knew, however, that if he didn’t answer, Gabriel would resort to it.

“It’s nothing,” Jack whispered.

“Jack, swollen teats are not ‘nothing’,” Gabriel said. “Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong? I won’t make fun of you, Jack.”

“I’m pregnant,” Jack whispered.

Gabriel’s floppy ears snapped up. “What?” he asked, staring at Jack in disbelief.

“I’m pregnant,” Jack repeated as tears started to sting his eyes. “Almost three months.”

“You,” Gabriel stared at him before his tail started snapping furiously back and forth. “You’re pregnant! Jack, I can’t believe it; really?!”

Jack nodded and looked away. Gabriel squirmed happily over top of him before he flopped down and nuzzled against Jack’s belly, whimpering happily.

“Oh, Jack, that’s fantastic! How many?” Gabriel demanded.

“I don’t know,” Jack whispered. “I haven’t…no one else knows. I was trying to keep it secret.”

“You wanted to announce it when I was here,” Gabriel grinned at him. “To show off what your pretty stud can do in a few months.”

Jack looked away. “I wasn’t going to even tell you,” he said. “I didn’t want anyone to know.”

Gabriel fell silent. “What?” he asked.

“If the UN finds out…everything I’ve worked so hard for, everything I’ve worked to overcome, they’ll take it all away,” Jack said. “They’ll take away everything and force me to become some sort of tabloid whore…like a Molly should be.”

Gabriel stared at him before he gently cupped Jack’s face. “I will not let that happen,” he growled. “You are not your status. You’re a fantastic leader….”

“Not as good as you,” Jack smiled.

“Shush, I’m giving you a pep-talk,” Gabriel tapped Jack’s nose. “Anyways, you’re a fantastic leader and removing you from that position over something like a pregnancy would be stupid. And it would give me way too much room to call it a discriminatory decision. The UN doesn’t want to deal with that bullshit, I can assure you.”

“So…you aren’t angry?” Jack asked, flicking his ears forward.

“No,” Gabriel smiled and kissed him. “No, I’m very happy, you silly Molly. But we should go see Angela. Just in case.”

“Okay,” Jack nodded and rubbed at his eyes to make the tears go away. “Okay.”

* * *

 

“And I’m counting three little jellybeans,” Angela smiled as she moved the wand around Jack’s belly. “I’ll need some time to go over measurements, but they look like they’re doing alright. And this explains where some of my dietary supplements went.”

Jack rubbed at his cheek and huffed. “Sorry,” he said. “I was just so worried.”

“It’s okay, Jack,” Angela smiled as Gabriel settled down to get a better look at his babies. “You aren’t the first Molly on base that I’ve had to deal with about hiding their pregnancy.”

Gabriel let out a content sigh as he watched the tiny images move on the ultrasound screen. He couldn’t believe his eyes. The images weren’t the clearest, but he didn’t need Angela to circle the shapes to know where his babies were. Their babies were.

He turned and gently took Jack’s hand, his tail wagging furiously behind him as he lifted his mate’s hand to his mouth and kissed over his knuckles. His mate, his beautiful, talented mate, was carrying three little bundles of joy. Jack smiled as him as Angela ran a wet cloth through his belly fur to get all of the gel out.

“I’m going to arrange some appointments so we can keep watch over their growth,” Angela said with a kind smile. “And I’m going to refine your diet. You’ve done reasonably well, but you need more complex proteins if you want them to be healthy. An extra scoop of potatoes and gravy isn’t going to cut it.”

“That’s what you’ve been doing?” Gabriel smiled at his mate.

“I was trying to be as secretive as I could,” Jack sighed. “I knew I needed extra calories, so I was trying to just add a few extra bites here and there. Ana kept ragging on me the whole time.”

“I bet she knew,” Gabriel shook his head.

“She could have gone about it in a way that didn’t make me feel like a pig for taking an extra half slice of salmon,” Jack huffed.

“Well, I’m sure she’ll back off now,” Angela smiled. “And if she doesn’t, let me know. I’ll set her straight.”

“Thank you, Angela,” Jack smiled as he got to his feet and pulled his shirt and sweatpants back up. “This means a lot to me.”

“I know,” Angela smiled before she hugged Jack tightly. “Don’t worry; your jellybeans are going to be just fine.”

Gabriel wagged his tail harder as he wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist and pulled him in close. They walked back to their apartment, nosing each other slowly. Jack was purring as they stepped into the apartment, gently pulling Gabriel towards the bedroom with half-lidded eyes. Gabriel didn’t need any other invitation.

He woke feeling refreshed and eager. Jack was already up and gone, leaving a note saying that he had some paperwork to see to and that he would meet him in the cafeteria for breakfast. Gabriel smiled as he went to get cleaned up.

He showered and trimmed his beard down, whistling a little as he worked. He ran his hand over his beard a few times to get any straggling hairs out before he wiped his jaw clean. He pulled on his usual sweater and slacks and slipped his beanie over his head. Time to go find his mate.

Jack was already getting himself breakfast when Gabriel arrived. He walked over to his mate and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling into Jack’s neck.

“Hey,” Jack chuckled as he reached up to cup his cheek. “You’re in a good mood.”

Gabriel smiled and snuggled closer, wagging his tail happily. “Of course I am,” he murmured as he settled his hands carefully over Jack’s belly. “I’m home to my beautiful mate.”

“OH MY GOD, JACK’S PREGNANT!” someone screeched behind them.

Gabriel let out a snort of laughter as Jack’s ears folded backwards in annoyance. Within seconds, everyone in the cafeteria were wishing them congratulations, some begging to touch Jack’s belly, while others were trying to high-five Gabriel. Gabriel just gave them all a flat look before pushing his way through the crowd with Jack at his hip.

Jack laughed as he sat down, shyly eyeing the crowd of people that were twittering happily about the Strike Commander and Blackwatch Commander having babies. Gabriel reached across the table to hold Jack’s hand, smiling reassuringly as the usual crowd walked over to sit with them.

“Yer namin’ one after me, right?” Jesse grinned as he dropped down beside Gabriel.

“I don’t think ‘Asshole’ is an appropriate name for a child,” Jack shot him a smirk before chewing on his bacon.

“Told you he was eating for more than himself,” Reinhardt snorted, shaking his massive, impressive mane out. “I know a pregnant Molly when I see one.”

“Of course, dear,” Ana rolled her eyes.

“So, how far along are you?” Torbjörn asked.

“Little over three months,” Jack smiled. “Angela corrected the date for me this morning.”

“And yer barely showin’!” Jesse laughed.

“I will in a few weeks,” Jack touched his stomach nervously. “I can’t hide three kittens forever.”

“Or puppies,” Gabriel smirked.

“True,” Jack sighed happily and rolled his hand down his stomach. “Cat or dog, I’m just happy you sired them.”

“Aw,” Fareeha squealed. “That’s so sweet!”

“He won’t be saying that when he’s pushing them out,” Ana chuckled.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” Jack sighed.

“Agreed, _mi sol_ ,” Gabriel smiled. “You worry about eating. I’ll keep the masses off of you.”

“I know you will,” Jack smiled. “I love you, Gabriel.”

“Yuck,” Jesse stuck out his tongue.

Gabriel reached over and shoved the mutt off the chair. “Love you too, Jack,” he said as Jesse flopped around on the ground screeching obscenities.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is going to be so PISSED when he has to give birth to three babies. Gabriel will be in the doghouse for weeks for laughing at him. Because Gabriel was either going to laugh or cry and he went with laughing. BAD DECISION!
> 
> But yes, babies for the happy couple, whee!


End file.
